


Is It Real?

by NothingCanBeDone



Category: Umbrella Academy
Genre: Demon AU, F/F, F/M, Incest, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Multi, Non-Consensual Kissing, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Non-Consensual Touching, Porn With Plot, Rape/Non-con Elements, evil umbrella academy, innocent Vanya, polyamorous
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:27:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26529715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NothingCanBeDone/pseuds/NothingCanBeDone
Summary: Are her siblings really coming for her or is it just a nightmare? Will she give into the pleasure or fight it?Updates once a week
Relationships: Allison Hargreeves/Vanya Hargreeves, Ben Hargreaves/Vanya, Diego Hargreaves/Vanya Hargreaves, Everyone/Everyone, Klaus Hargreaves/Vanya Hargreaves, Luther Hargreeves/Vanya Hargreeves, Number Five | The Boy/Vanya Hargreeves
Comments: 12
Kudos: 85





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story. If you have any constructive criticism, Im all ears!

The table was quiet, dinner was practically over. They were just waiting for Vanya, who barely even touched her now cold tomato soup. Luther had requested the meal, knowing very well that the soup wasn’t Vanya’s favorite. Reginald enforced the rule, that none of the teens would leave the table until everyone was finished eating. But now at 17 years old, it’s still a fight to get her to eat certain meals. Reginald had left the table a while ago and left Grace to watch over the teens.

A look was shared between the 6 other teens with a confirming nod from Luther, Ben suddenly yelped and swiped his hand across the table. Vanya’s glass of water and bowl of soup fell onto her lap and hair. The bowl slid off her lap and crashed onto the tile floor. The sound echoed through the house, everyone was silent. Vanya looked down at her lap then at Ben surprised and in disbelief. 

Her brothers and sister have been acting secretive and suspicious lately. She could swear something or someone was watching her in her sleep, or while she took showers, and even when Reginald had her in private trainings. 

“Oh! I’m sorry Vanya! I thought I saw a bug” Ben explained himself. Vanya knew that Ben was disgusted by insects, but she hadn’t seen one at the table. She had been staring down at her bowl and would’ve noticed the small movement.

Everyone was looking at her, Grace rushed to her side. She blushed with embarrassment and the soup was starting to soak into her uniform and hair. “Oh dear. It’s okay Honey” Grace reassured Ben, while she got down and started to pickup the remaining pieces of the bowl. “Vanya sweetheart, you can take a shower” Grace told her. Vanya nodded and scooted her chair back, some bits of tomato stuck to her skirt. 

“It’s okay Ben” She gave him a half smile and left the dining room. She heard some quiet snickers coming from behind her, which upset her a bit. Since the relationship with her and her siblings were on the mends.

She sighed and made her way down stairs to the training locker rooms. Klaus had accidentally broken the shower head in they’re shared bathroom yesterday. Vanya entered the girls locker room, there were 4 individual shower stalls with 4 separate changing rooms and 4 bathroom stalls. A freshly folded stack of fluffy white towels sat on a small table between each shower stall. They smelled of flowers, Vanya’s favorite scent. 

Vanya made sure to lock the door behind her. She walked over to the second shower stall and grabbed a towel. Vanya pulled back the curtain to the stall and stepped inside. All the shower stalls are surprisingly spacious with a little area where you can undress and keep dry clothes, before entering the actual shower. 

Vanya began to undress, removing her jacket and sweater vest. The smell of tomatoes was strong and it disgusted her. She’ll just have to suck it up and get through it. Vanya let her clothes fall to the floor, there’s a laundry shoot in the locker room she can throw it down.

When Diego was younger, he suggested to Reginald, that having a laundry shoot would make it easier getting the dirty laundry to Grace faster. He quickly said ‘Nonsense, she is made for work’, but he then started having it constructed the very next day.

She unbuttoned her once white shirt, now a pale orange and let it fall to the ground. She undid her tie and hung it on 1 of the 3 hooks by the shower. Slipping off her shoes and setting them down outside the stall. Vanya unzipped her stained skirt, slipping it off and bent over to pick up the dirty clothes.

Vanya walked out of the stall and towards the laundry shoot. She opened it and tossed the clothes in. 

She felt safe enough to openly walk around in the locker room naked, without the fear of being caught. So that’s what she decided to do, removing her socks, bra, and underwear, tossing it down the shoot as well.

The lights flicker a little, max is twice. But it did creep Vanya out a bit. Goosebumps started to appear on her arms and legs, but she just shook the feelings away and blamed it on the ac.

She walked back to the stall and closed the curtain. Turning the fossett and stepping into the water. Shampoo, conditioner, body wash, and face wash, hung to the wall just below the wide shower head. The containers always filled and never empty in each shower.

Making sure her hair was completely wet, Vanya pumped shampoo into her hand. Thoroughly scrubbing her fingers through her scalp, eager to get the chunks and smell of tomato out of her long hair.

A slam was heard. Vanya yelped and quickly turned off the water. Hair still full of soap, she reached out and grabbed her towel, wrapping it around her wet body. “Is someone here?” Vanya pulled back the curtain and stepped out of the shower stall. The lights started to flicker once again. 

Vanya sighed and carefully walked over to the door, checking if it was actually locked. It was. Then her mind wondered to her siblings. They’ve been playing tricks on her lately.

The lights then turned off. The only light that remained on, was the one in the shower stall Vanya was just in. She rolled her eyes and tried flipping the switch next to the door.

It wasn’t working, panic and anxiety slowly crawled up Vanya’s spine. Her breaths quickened and she eagerly started to flip the light switch. Vanya wasn’t very fond of the dark. 

The feeling of someone’s cold hand running up the side of her right thigh, instantly made her feel sick to her stomach. She was paralyzed with fear.

The person’s cold hand settled on her covered waist and another hand pushed her wet hair to the side, over her left shoulder. A soft, warm kiss was placed on her right shoulder blade. 

At that moment, it was if Vanya stopped breathing. Like the world was punishing her for everything she’s done. In someway, she felt she deserved it. But this was too cruel of a way to take her.

“Your so cute V~” The person’s hot, but cool breath whispered in Vanya’s ear, in a sweet way. She knew that voice. She knew it well.

“Allison!” Vanya yelled, turning around, she took a few steps away from Allison. Vanya could finally breathe again, while a title wave of emotions crashed over her. She felt relieved, angry, and nervous. 

“What The Hell?!” Vanya yelled. “When did you get in here?! How did you get in here?! Why are you in here?!” She said the first things that came to mind, she was visibly upset.

Allison chuckled and slowly started to walk towards her. Vanya slowly backed way, simultaneously as Allison was still walking towards her.

“Don’t worry how V” Allison was dressed in her light blue cotton pajamas and blue slippers. Allison stepped out of her slippers and she started to unbutton her cotton long sleeve. 

“Uh w-what are you doing?” Vanya asked, she was sure her face was as red as a cherry. She couldn’t look away from Allison, unsure of what she might do if she did.

“It’s okay” Allison said, dropping her shirt to the floor. Allison’s large bare chest was now exposed to Vanya. “Everything’s fine” Allison continued with her pajama pants, slipping them down and kicking them to the side. She wasn’t wearing underwear.

“O-oh my god” Vanya felt the curtain of the stall against her back. She continued to back into the stall, until she felt the freezing cold shower wall against her back now.

Allison walked into the shower stall, smirking and closed the curtain behind her. 

“W-what are you doing A-Allison?” Vanya asked, as Allison took the last steps to reach her. 

“I’ll take good care of you V” Allison seductivelywhispered into Vanya’s ear again. This sent shivers down Vanya’s back, as Allison’s hand grabbed on to Vanya’s chin and pulled her into a kiss.

The kiss wasn’t rough, but sweet. Vanya gave into the kiss without a second thought, wrapping her arms around Allison’s neck. Allison smiled into the kiss, happy with Vanya’s compliance and wrapped her arms around Vanya’s waist.

She groped Vanya’s butt and Vanya moaned a bit, Allison took this chance to stick her tongue in Vanya’s mouth.

A few moments later, Vanya finally came to her senses and pushed Allison away from her.

“No! This isn’t right! We’re sisters!” She yelled with fake disgust. Allison rolled her eyes and stepped back into Vanya’s personal space. She turned the fosssett, warm water rushing out and soaking Vanya’s towel.

“Not by blood. I’ve seen the way you look at me and our brothers” The water started to wet Allison’s curly hair, making the beautiful curls fall with the heaviness of the water. She grabbed Vanya’s towel and yanked it away from her, throwing it over her shoulder.

“It’s not innocent or caring” Vanya shook her head rapidly, denying the accusation and covering herself with her hands. “N-no! That’s not true” Allison grabbed Vanya’s hands and pinned them above her head, with her left hand.

“Oh V-“ Allison’s other hand landed on Vanya’s lower stomach and slowly made it’s way down. “You can’t lie to me~” Allison’s fingertip lightly grazed Vanya’s little bud. Vanya inhaled a sharp breath.

Allison then added pressure to the bud and slowly circled it. The water from the shower head, ran down Vanya’s body, adding the perfect amount of lubrication Allison needed.

Her breaths started to quicken, but Vanya kept her mouth shut. She didn’t want to give Allison the satisfaction. 

Allison dipped her head a bit to lick a line between Vanya’s breasts. She then licked Vanya’s left nipple. Vanya tried not to react, but it just felt to good. She squeezed her eyes shut and bit her lips. 

Allison had noticed, smirking sadistically, she started sucking on the nipple. Gently grazing it with her teeth and lapping at it. 

At this Vanya moaned out loud, no longer being able to hold it in. Allison chuckled and sped up, now entering a finger inside Vanya.

All these sensations were new to Vanya, she’s never felt this way before. But boy was it amazing.

“A-Allison” Vanya called out. She started to wiggle around, needing desperately to grab onto something. Mustering up the strength she could, she pulled her arms away from Allison’s grasp. Immediately sinking her hands into Allison’s hair. Surprisingly pulling her in closer.

“That’s my girl” Allison looked up at Vanya with a wink, she slowly sank down to her knees. Spreading Vanya’s legs a bit and immediately attaching herself to Vanya’s clit, continuing to finger her.

“Fuckkk” At this rate Vanya wasn’t lasting very long. Her grip on Allison’s hair was painful, but Allison didn’t seem to mind. She was to entranced with playing with Vanya.

A heat started to form in the pit of Vanya’s stomach, she wasn’t scared because it didn’t hurt, but she felt it was coming to an end.

With a minute and a half of Allison sucking and fingering Vanya, she finally hit her orgasm.

Vanya took in deeper, sharper breaths. Her body started to shake from the intensity. The heat in her stomach finally burst. She moaned Allison’s name one last time, before she slid down the wall.

Allison met her with a kiss. Her mouth caught most of Vanya’s juices, so she could taste herself. Allison kissed with force, but Vanya was too weak, so Allison did the work.

The sound of the curtain suddenly being pulled back, caught Vanya’s attention. “What a sight”. 

Vanya looked passed Allison to see her brothers standing there with smug looks on there faces. Five was in the center and the others were beside and or behind him. Dressed in they’re pajamas.

Vanya quickly covered herself with her hands again. At this moment she resembled the vegetable she disliked the most.

“You guys aren’t supposed to be here” Allison stood up and turned off the water. She then turned to her brothers and crossed her arms.

“I was to be alone, remember?” Five grabbed a towel and threw it towards her. She caught it and wrapped it around herself, casually.

“Like we would miss this” Diego said leaning on the stall. Allison rolled her eyes and walked over to the boys. They all turned to look at Vanya. They’re eyes started turning black as they sadistically smirked at her.

Vanya had no words, this seemed unreal, untrue, a bad dream, a nightmare! 

They started to move in, she shut her eyes then opened them again. This has to be a disgusted wet dream turned into a horrific nightmare, it has too. 

But they were still here. They held out they’re hands, about to touch her. Then all the lights in the locker room shut off. Everything went black.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for waiting! Remember constructive criticism is always appreciated!

“Vanya, wake up dear” Grace’s sweet voice called out, opening the door to Vanya’s new room. This room was equal if not, slightly bigger then her siblings. 

The room was plain, with a desk, a book case by the door, her bed in the corner, a nightstand, a closet, and an area for her to practice her violin. It may not be as decorated as Allison’s or Luther’s, but it was just enough for her.

Vanya sat up exhaustedly, her head was aching and so was her stomach. She was really hungry this morning. “W-what time is it Mom?”Vanya asked her.

“11:30 am, Dear. Your brothers and sister told me you weren’t feeling good so, we let you sleep in. I also made you some chicken soup, it’s waiting for you in the kitchen. I want you to take the pills I left for you” Grace was smiling, standing by the doorway, holding a laundry basket with freshly steamed uniforms.

“Oh um thank you Mom” Vanya weakly smiled back at Grace and she continued her walk further down the hall.

Vanya was finally left with her thoughts. 

How did she end up in bed? Why does her head hurt? Was anything that happened real? How did they know I wasn’t feeling good?

She stood up and stretched, cracking her back. Nothing else seemed to hurt besides her head. She looked down and saw she was in her long sleeve pajamas. She looked at her alarm clock, it was indeed 11:30. 

The pills were on her desk with a glass of water decide it. She worked over, grabbing and swallowing the 2 pills and washed it down with the water.

She made her way out of her room and up the stairs to the kitchen. The house was quiet. She was glad, it gave her some time to go over things.

A bowl of chicken soup with other vegetables, that Vanya doesn’t like to think about, mixed into it. It smelled good and Vanya’s stomach growled. She sat down and began eating.

The pain in her stomach quickly went away as she finished the bowl a few minutes later. The sound of foot steps walking down the stairs, were heard. It must be lunchtime for them.

Her siblings walked into the kitchen with hunger, walking straight over to the fridge. The chair to the left of Vanya, was pulled out and Klaus plopped down. 

“Hey Vanya” Klaus put his arm over her shoulder, squeezing it gently. “How are you feeling?” Instead of his usual facial expression, he was wearing one of fake concern. Poor Vanya didn’t know the difference and offered him a half smile.

“I guess I’m feeling better” She answered honestly. The feeling of his hand on her shoulder was a bit uncomfortable. When she was eating, she came to the conclusion that it was all just a dream. A weird, scary, sexual nightmare. 

It just felt so real. Too real. Like her guilty repressed feelings, manifested itself into something horrific.

Ben sat down a plate full of sandwiches in front of Vanya, Mom had prepared and precut for them. The chair to Vanya’s right was pulled out and Diego sat down. 

“Glad your feeling better” Diego told her, casually patting her knee twice. He then grabbed a sandwich, biting into it. She froze. The rest of her 4 siblings sat down across from her, grabbing sandwiches themselves. 

Vanya felt herself blush at being surrounded by the other teens. Her stomach started to turn and her palms started to sweat. She was sliding her hands down the table, so she could hold them in her lap

“Are you sure your okay Vanya?” Allison asked with fake concern lacing her voice, she reached out and captured Vanya’s wrist across the table before it got away.

Images of Allison from her dream, flooded Vanya’s mind. This caught everyone’s attention, it’s not like they weren’t creepily staring at Vanya already.

“Yes, I’m fine” Vanya blushed deeply and tried pulling her hand away from Allison. The back of Diego’s hand was put to her forehead. “She feels warm, I’ll take her to her room” Diego quickly stood up and pulled Vanya up by her forearm, his grip was tight. Allison let go of her wrist.

“Sit down, Honeybear. I’ll take her” Klaus calmly demanded, standing up, grabbing her wrist. Vanya looked up between her brothers, both gradually taller then her. They stared at each other, seemingly having a silent conversation with they’re eyes. 

After 20 long seconds, Diego let go of Vanya’s arm and sat down. “Thank you” Klaus smiled at Diego and quickly kissed his cheek. 

This action didn’t surprise Vanya. Klaus is very touchy and overly affectionate with everyone, Diego more often. Vanya was just waiting for Diego’s reaction. He acts like he doesn’t like it, but when no one is looking, he blushes and smiles. 

Diego just rolled his eyes and grabbed another sandwich. “Let’s go Vanya” Klaus pulled her away from the table and up the stairs with quiet protests, that Klaus’s grip is too tight.

Hearing that Vanya wasn’t in ear shot anymore, Diego opened his mouth wide and swallowed his sandwich whole. “Are we going out tonight? I’m really hungry” His eyes turned black, as he slouched in his chair. 

“Yes. Klaus won’t be with us” Five, the appointed leader, answered him. His eyes turning black, along with the rest of his siblings. 

“It wasn’t your turn yet Diego, you need to wait” Luther called out, throwing an arm around Allison’s shoulder, she leaned into his touch. 

“Don’t Tell Me What To Do Luther” Diego stood up, slamming his hand on the table. He was growing impatient, 4 years of waiting. Klaus was the brat in the family, but everyone had their moments. This was Diego’s and it was annoying the hell out of Five.

“Quiet!” Five abruptly stood, knocking his chair back. He slammed both hands on the table and leaned over, getting in Diego’s face. 

Diego battled Five with his eyesight, but would nervously look away every second.

“I’m tired of your fucking whining. Your starting to get out of hand. Get back in line or get on your knees. Choose one” Five’s voice was a scarily calm tone, but he radiated dominance. 

The 3 other teens silently looked away from the situation as a sign of respect, not wanting to be punished.

Diego lost and sat back down, crossing his arms. He grabbed another sandwich and ate it whole again. He wouldn’t meet anyone’s gaze.

Everyone remained quiet. Five picked his chair back up and sat down, eyeing Diego. Ben grabbed a sandwich, eating it with normal bites. He thought about how he would comfort Diego later.

____________________________________________________

“Ouch!” Klaus practically threw Vanya on her, now made bed. He laid on his back next to her. “Klaus! My wrist is all red now” She lifted her wrist to show him the red hand print, it would turn into a light bruise.

“Oh I’m sorry” He pouted and grabbed her wrist, gentler this time. He brought her wrist to his mouth and kissed at the redness.

Vanya blushed and tried to pull away, but he wouldn’t budge. She never noticed how strong Klaus was before.

He peppered her wrist with little gentle kisses. Vanya wasn’t going to lie, the little affection felt nice.

“There-“ He let go and laid his hand on Vanya’s stomach. “Your such a small girl V. Cute and petite” He then patted her stomach, rubbing small circles. 

“S-stop it and I’m not cute” She denied pushing his hand away, but he would bring it back and start up again.

“Your tooooo cute V” He gushed and turned her on her side, so he could spoon her. He wrapped his arms around her waist, squeezing slightly.

“H-Hey! Get off!” Vanya used all the strength she could to get his arms off her, but he wouldn’t move. It was weird. He was definitely not this strong when they were teens.

“Just 5 minutes, pleaseeeeee?” He begged with his stupid baby voice, he only uses when he wants something.

Already knowing how Klaus is, it would only go by faster if she complied. Sighing and rolling her eyes, giving in.

“Yay!” Klaus cheer-whispered and snuggled into her backside. Nuzzling the back of her neck. She got tingles and goosebumps. Her neck and cheeks instantly felt warm.

The sunlight didn’t hit the window very much, but it peaked through the blinds a bit, casting a warm glow. 

The drowsiness of the soup hit Vanya. Usually she would fight through it, occupying herself with the violin or watching her siblings train. But since she technically has a day off, she might as well use it to her full extent.

Vanya embraced the warmth Klaus was giving and closed her eyes, listening to Klaus’s steady breathing. Drifting into a peaceful slumber.

Vanya woke up to a nice feeling in her stomach. It felt familiar, but she couldn’t quite put her finger on it. Light wasn’t coming through the window anymore, it must be late into the night.

A moan came from her and she quickly covered her mouth. She felt bare from the waist down. Klaus wasn’t hugging her anymore, in fact he wasn’t even next to her. Vanya sat up half way, resting on her elbows and she couldn’t believe what she saw.

In the darkness, she could make out, Klaus with his head between her legs, tonguing at her. Her pajama pants lay on the floor and her light pink underwear around her left ankle. 

“What the hell?” Vanya quickly asked, moving up the bed more, getting his mouth away from her. She pulled her blanket up to her chin, blushingly upset.

“Oh, good. Your finally awake. Now we can really have fun” Klaus said, he didn’t seem phased by her reaction.

Klaus crawled up the bed from previously being on the floor. He was right in front of her when he started to pull on the blanket, but Vanya wouldn’t let go. Eventually the blanket ended up ripping, to which Klaus threw the remaining on the floor.

“S-stop” Vanya was pushing his face away from hers. Her back hit the headboard, as Klaus gripped her face and forcefully made her kiss him.

He groped her right breast through her pajama shirt and shoved his tongue into her mouth. His tongue moved around, embarrassingly causing Vanya to groan. “You got it V” He whispered, she could feel Klaus smile into the kiss. 

This reminded her exactly of the dream she had of Allison. This is just another disturbing, disgusting, sexually suppressed dream. She thinks, the only way she’ll stop having these dreams, is to act in them. This is something she must face on her own, she would be mortified if anyone knew her darkest secrets.

Instead she wrapped her arms around Klaus’s neck and gave into the kiss. Surprising Klaus with submitting so easily.

Klaus held her waist with both hands. Vanya was still well aware that she wasn’t wearing anything below the waist, so she took the opportunity to rub herself on the knee Klaus put right between her thighs.

She was dripping wet already, he must have gotten her close in her sleep. He was still wearing his uniform, just with out the jacket. His shorts were definitely now stained.

“Naughty, Naughty cute little Vanya. I like a dirty side” He pulled away and slowly licked a line from Vanya’s neck to just above her clit. 

She shivered with a action and words. It was feeding her desires, but was eating at the guiltiness and shame.

He laid on his stomach and fixed Vanya’s thin legs over his shoulders, pulling her down by the waist. He enjoyed the look of impending pleasure on Vanya’s face, it added fuel to his raging fire.

Klaus lightly kitten licked at the bud, then gave it a long, slow, full tongue lick. Vanya quickly reacted, by moaning and clutching the sheets. He continued the torture for a bit longer, then just completely covered the increasingly sensitive bud with his warm, inviting mouth.

Vanya’s hands found a home in Klaus’s curly hair. Not even considering the grip she had, but Klaus didn’t mind. He likes a bit of pain.

He slipped his tongue into her wet warmth, exploring her delicious sweetness. Oddly tasting of candy, a never before tasted, sweet candy. Klaus seemingly couldn’t get enough. 

Lucky the door was closed and no one was downstairs, because Vanya’s a moaning mess. Calling out, “Yes!” , “D-Don’t S-stop”, Klaus wouldn’t dream of it. 

Vanya kept thrusting her hips up and wiggling around, so Klaus grabbed a hold of her hips and firmly brought them down. Holding her in place as he continued to eat her out.

He rubbed his nose against the bud as his main focus was her delicious hole. This wasn’t the first time he’s pleasured a female, but this is his first time actually enjoying the act.

Vanya knot that unknowingly formed in Vanya’s stomach was coming undone, her juices started to flow out of her. She moaned out Klaus’s name loudly, pulling on his hair so hard, he’s surprised hair actually come out.

Klaus caught the sweet liquid in his mouth, swallowing. He then continued to lick the over sensitive hole and bud, not wanting to waste any juice.

Vanya begged and cried for him to stop. She lost the grip in his hair, due to her weakness. Vanya tried to pull herself away from him, but he wouldn’t let her. 

Tears run down her face and her legs started to shake, from a over stimulation. “N-no more K-Klaus” She whispered, wiping her tears away.

He sighed and licked his lips, the last of the taste now gone. Klaus carefully took her legs off of his shoulders. He had to remind himself that this won’t be the last time he would do this to her.

“Your so sweet V” He whispered and got off her bed. She didn’t move a muscle, just watching him. He moved to her face, kissing her. She let him do the work. Vanya could faintly taste herself on his mouth. She had to admit she was pretty flavorful.

Vanya heard 6 knocks at her door, bold and separated. “Looks like the fun ends here V” Klaus pulled away and sadly told her. 

Klaus moved to unlock and open the door and Vanya weakly sat up on her elbows, looking over to the door.

“Welcome to the candy shop, watch your step” Klaus joked, stepping aside to let his siblings through the door. Light came through the door, blinding Vanya a bit.

“Good work Klaus” Five complemented, grabbing the back of his neck and put his lips on Klaus’s. Vanya blushed at the kiss shared between her brothers, completely unexpected.

Five pulled back without a reaction. Moving his tongue around in his mouth, examining the flavor. 

Five just nodded to the other teens. They smirked and started towards Vanya, they’re eyes turning a malicious black again.

“N-No!-“ Vanya yelled out, holding her arms out to stop them. They grabbed her arms and pinned them to her sides. 

Someone slammed the door shut. Turning everything in the room pitch black.

Vanya sat up screaming and breathing deeply. She was under her covers and she felt sweaty. 

She scrambled out of bed, checking herself. She was in her pajamas, the same ones from this morning. She pulled her pajama pants and looked down to check her underwear.

It was the same light pink ones. She then stuck her hand down her pants and gently touched herself, examining. She was over sensitive and slightly engorged. Vanya moved her hand out of her pajama pants and exhaustedly sat on her bed.

The sun was coming through the window as it once did when Klaus was with her. Seeming only a bit of time passed by, it wasn’t actually night.

Just then, her bedroom door slammed open, frightening her. Grace in a apron rushed in with her siblings in toe.

“Are you alright Dear?! We heard you scream” Grace kneeled down and started to examine Vanya. 

“I’m fine Mom” Vanya answered, after taking a moment to catch her breath. “Are you sure?” Grace asked, standing up and pulling Vanya into a hug.

Vanya finally looked over at her siblings. They all had concerned faces, but she could barely look at them. Klaus was in his uniform, no stain on his shorts. 

A dark blush painted Vanya’s face just thinking about what she had dreamt. Shame was engulfing her completely, twisting and turning her stomach.

Vanya nodded, not trusting her voice at the moment. She pulled back and Grace smiled.

“You woke up just in time for early supper” Grace told her, grabbing her hand and guiding her to the kitchen. “Come along children!” Grace called out for the teens to follow. 

They deviously smiled at each other and followed with glee.


	3. Filler Chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a filler chapter and is NOT part of the story! It is just a gift.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the wait sweethearts, writers block is a bitch! But don’t think I’m giving up on this story! I’m working through it and I refuse to give up, this story will be completed. I’m sorry I took this long and still don’t have the chapter ready, but here is a little treat for you! I will have the third chapter in by next week!

The summer heat is starting to fade and welcome the beautiful autumn breeze. Bowls full of buttery popcorn and different boxes of small delicious candy, lay on the floor around the 7 teens. 

They sit on pillows, against the foot of the couch. Too hot to be under blankets.

Dressed in some different pajamas. Allison in a multi-colored pink tang-top with matching short shorts. Vanya in a short pale purple night dress with white fuzzy socks. Five, never one for change, wore his usual academy issued pajamas. Diego in a black wife-beater with black sweatpants. A shirtless Luther with light red shorts. Ben in a light blue t-shirt with matching sweatpants. Last but not least, Klaus in his own pink short shorts and Diego’s stolen black undershirt.

Since Reginald is away for business and Grace knows how responsable her beloved children are, she decided to reward them with a well deserved movie night. 

“Just start the movie already” Klaus whined, his head on Ben’s lap and legs over Diego. “Shut up-“ Diego scolded, lightly slapping Klaus’s thigh. “Ouch” Klaus jumped a bit and pouted at Diego. 

Diego just rolled his eyes and rubbed the pink mark on Klaus’s skin, Klaus tends to redden easily. 

“We’re waiting for Allison to come back” Vanya said from under Five’s arm. She was cuddled into his right side. “But she’s taking forever” Klaus mumbled, not wanting Diego to hit him again. Ben shushed him and patted his hair, smiling down at him. 

“I swear, sometimes your the only nice one Benny” Klaus reached up with his left hand and caressed Ben’s right cheek. Ben blushed and bent a bit, to kiss Klaus’s forehead.

Next to Five, Luther waited impatiently for Allison to come back, so he could eat some candy. Vanya was sweet enough to get Luther his favorite candy, gummy bears.

“I’m here now” Allison walked in and took the seat between Five and Luther. Allison grabbed the candy and handed it to Luther, to which he eagerly opened.

“Oh I have a surprise-“ Five announced and flashed away, coming back a second later with a paper bag. “Oooo, what is it?” Klaus sat up with curiosity along side the rest of the teens.

Five gestured the paper bag towards Vanya, she stuck her hand in the bag and pulled out a case of cola soda.

“Oh boo” Klaus frowned and Five leaned over, flicking Klaus’s forehead. Klaus cried out and fell back on Ben’s lap. Everyone just snickered at him.

“Not everyone drinks like you Klaus” Vanya teased and broke apart the sodas, handing them out to everyone.

“Thanks Five” Allison said as Luther handed her a soda, Five just winked at her and pressed play on the remote. 

“Really? Final Destination 3? I thought you got Saw 3” Diego sighed and slouched down, opening the soda. “They didn’t have Saw 3” Allison answered, grabbing the bowls of popcorn also passing them down. Diego passed a bowl down to Ben, he happily excepted it and fed some to Klaus. Five, Vanya, and Diego excepted they’re individual bowls. 

The movie started and everyone settled in, getting comfortable. Luther was slouched down, his head lay on Allison’s chest, munching down on some gummy bears.

Five took his arms off Vanya to eat his popcorn and hold his soda, comfortably. Vanya draped her leg over Diego’s lap, the one that didn’t have Klaus’s on it. 

Once Vanya was on Diego, Diego pushed Klaus’s legs off him, angling his body towards Vanya. Munching on his popcorn.

Klaus frowned then Diego pushed him off, but nonetheless complied and snuggled into Ben’s side. Ben continuing to fed Klaus popcorn, then bit of candy here and there.

They watched the movie in silence and pleasure.


End file.
